One Love Lost Another Gained
by Harry in the Hunger Games
Summary: It's the day of Kyle's funeral and Blane is feeling the strain of losing him. He decides to ditch the reception for some alone time to clear his head. Being as stubborn as he is there's only one person who can convince him to come back... Sorry for the crappy summary it's been a while since I've done one! Doesn't really need to be T but ah well.


**Hey guys!**

**Firstly**** for those of you that don't know Kyle is Blane's brother and purley for this story I made up a name for his mum.**

**Sorry it's been so long I've just had a lot on my plate and haven't really been able to find inspiration anywhere. I've just been binge watching every episode of Brooklyn Nine-Nine because that is one of the best/funniest shows I've seen (Plus the ship is hella cute). I've also got to focus on my school work and stuff now that easter is over and I've got some personal heavy shit that's been a distraction.**

**So I've had this story idea for quite a long time now, but everytime I tried to write it, it didn't really go the way I wanted to and I was never really happy with it. But inspiration struck me at episode 1 of season 2 of B99 so this story is kind of inspired by Jamy (The ship from B99) but still very Blaisy :) Hopefully I'll be posting some more "I'm Just Me" And some of another story I'm working on that is once again featuring all the teams because I think my writing is at it's best when I do this.**

**Anyway onto this story! Hope you like it!**

**Please R&amp;R it means a lot to me!- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything from the show**

Blane sat on the steps of the reception. He could hear the music swelling out of the windows from upstairs. He smiled at the thought of people smiling on a day that had been so hard for them as well.

He unfastened his top button and loosened his tie. He ran his fingers through his hair ruffling it causing it to fall out of the neat style back to the normal messy shock. He thought it was amazing that people were able to bounce back so quickly.

He could still hear the first in command of Kyle's division telling the huge hall that Kyle always did his duty and that he was incredible proud of him and that he and his mum should be too, could still see the british flag draped over the coffin.

Blane sighed burying his head in his hands...

"Daisy, can I have a word outside" Mrs Whittaker asked Daisy who was stood at the bar staring into space.

"Sure" Daisy took another sip of her drink and followed her outside of the reception.

"I'm worried about Blane" Mrs Whittaker said bluntly once they got outside.

"I am too" Daisy sighed fumbling with her hands.

"He's not been sleeping, I can hardly get any food down him" She waited for a few seconds whilst she suppressed tears before continuing. "I was just wondering if you could talk to him for me?"

"Me?! Uh I don't know" Daisy began.

"I've got no one else to turn to" Mrs Whittaker pleaded.

"Listen, Mrs Whittaker-"

"Oh for God's sake Daisy, just call me Claire" She laughed.

"Listen, Claire, I just think maybe you should ask Stuart or Rose or someon-"

"Blane will listen to you though" Claire sighed. "I know, I've seen the way he looks at you"

Daisy blushed. She began to fumble with her hands even more. She nodded before walking down the stairs to the entrance. She could see him sat with his head in his hands.

"Hey you" Blane looked back and smiled slightly at his visitor. "Not joining the others?"

"I don't really feel like it" He sighed.

"You never will" She chuckled sitting next to him on the stairs.

"Yeah well, it's not really my scene"

"What parties or funerals?" Daisy asked. Blane's smile wavered.

"I'm sorry" She put a hand on his forearm that was clutching his knees to his chest. "I'm not really good at this sort of thing" She shuffled closer and put her head on his shoulder still squeezing his arm.

"You're doing better than everyone else" He laughed letting his head fall to side against hers.

"Course I am" She laughed sarcastically.

"Well, you're better company" He smiled putting his hand over hers.

"Did my mum send you?" Blane asked after a few minutes.

"Yes, but I didn't have to come" She took her head off his shoulder.

"I'm glad you did" He smiled warmly at her.

"Me too" She laughed.

Blane stood up and dusted his trousers.

"C'mon" He offered her his hand. She took it and he pulled her up.

"I might as well go now. If I don't I never will" He sighed.

"You don't have to force yourself" Daisy said moving his hair out of his eyes.

"Course I don't, that's what you're here for" He chuckled.

She took his hand and lead him back up the stairs.

"You know, it looks like everyone is happy, but really they're just distracting themselves from it all" Daisy said before opening the door.

"I know" He replied following her inside.

The music became louder as he stepped inside the reception and saw everyone sat chatting and eating from the buffet with the children dancing in the middle of the hall. He felt the corners of his mouth twitch up. This didn't go unnoticed by Daisy.

"See? I knew you'd feel better" She said still holding his hand. She let go off it and crossed her arms when she saw Claire approach them.

"So the lonely wanderer returns?" She laughed.

"Just about" He sighed.

"Good, now get that down you and go and socialize" She smiled handing him a drink and walking off to talk to some people.

"The world could end and it wouldn't effect that women" Blane laughed shaking his head.

"Part of her world has ended" Daisy said looking up at him.

"Part of mine too" He sighed. She gave him a sympathetic look.

"Daisy," Blane began.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I'm, uh, glad you're here" He mumbled.

"I'm always going to be here for you" She said.

"Thanks" He said with a nod. "Same"

"What? You're always going to be there for yourself?" She pushed.

"You're going to make me say it?" He asked.

"Yep" She laughed.

"Fine" He said facing her with a big smile. "I'm always going to be there for you, Daisy Millar"

"Good" She laughed leaning up and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Because I-" Blane's smile fell off his face.

"What's wrong?" Daisy asked him. "Because you what?"

"I, uh, nothing I just.." He stuttered. "I need some air" He said running from the room.

"Blane" Caire shouted from across the room. "What happened?" She asked rushing over.

"I don't know" She shrugged. "I'll get him again" Daisy said leaving a very stressed Claire.

"Wow, I didn't know you could move that fast, you've left a dust ora of yourself back in there" She joked. "I've only ever seen you move that fast that when that jewel thief pulled a gun on me"

"That's because you were in danger" He said simply not facing her.

"Yeah, because I'm so important" Daisy laughed.

"To me you are" He said.

Daisy looked down at his comment. However corny it may have been it still brought a blush to her cheeks.

"Excuse you, I'm important to everyone" Daisy replied.

"Yeah but you're most important to me" He laughed facing her.

"Is that right?" She asked.

"Yep. Part of my world has ended with Kyle, but it would be over completely if you were gone" He said taking a step closer to her.

"Okay, that's cute. But corniness doesn't suit you" She laughed.

"I guess not" He laughed.

"Doesn't mean I don't appreciate it" She laughed. "Come on, let's get back in there-"

"Wait," Blane began. "I need to say something first"

"Go on" Daisy folded her arms a grin creeping onto her face.

"When Kyle was alive he told me that I should never hold anything back" Blane took a deep breath. "He never held anything back and he was really happy"

"Blane what are you saying?" Daisy asked feeling the heat rise in her cheeks.

"Kyle always told me that he was glad that he told Katy how he felt about her because no matter what happened to him. Otherwise he would've die knowing not with thousands of what ifs"

"Blane..." Daisy began.

"He confessed his feelings the first time he got close to death and she confessed hers. If he'd been stubborn about it then she wouldn't be carrying his kid right now" Blane's voice broke as his eyes glazed over with unshed tears. "She's be broken hearted thinking I wish I'd told him"

Blane scratched the back of his neck.

"I don't want to be the guy that never told. I just- I know he's right, so..." Blane took another deep breath.

"So whilst I'm still breathing, I'm going to say it" Blane pulled at his tie once again. "I, uh- Daisy, I think- I mean it's cool if you don' feel the same, but I've just kinda, sorta, really, really fallen in love with you... hard" Blane looked down at his shoes and rubbed his nose on his sleeve.

"That's all I wanted to say... If that's creeped you out I'm sorry, I just don't want to hold anything back" Blane dared a quick look at Daisy who was stood with wide eyes. "Okay... I'll see you later-"

Blane's words were blocked by Daisy grabbing the collar of his suit jacket and crushing her lips onto his. He responded by putting his arms around her waist and arched his back back causing her to wrap her arms around his neck as she was lifted off her feet.

"I've just kinda, sorta, really, really, fallen in love with you too... hard" She whispered when he put her down and parted their lips slightly. Her words tickled his bottom lip that was still touching her own causing him to smile as she moved her hands down from his neck resting them on his chest. He places a chaste kiss on her lips before stepping back and laughing to himself.

"What's up with you?" She asked.

"Nothing. I just never thought I'd pluck up the courage to do that" He chuckled putting his hands on her waist again.

"Neither did I" She laughed.

"Oi! Cheeky!" He scolded. "I could take back everything that I just said"

"No you couldn't, because I'd remember" Daisy chuckled pressing her lips to his a final time before grabbing his hand. "We better get back before your mum comes looking for us"

"I agree" He chuckled.

Blane looked up at the ceiling and mentally thanked his brother for his crazy risk takes and confident attitude, for without it Blane would probably never had admitted his feeling.

"Thanks, Kyle" He whispered to the hallway giving Daisy's hand a quick squeeze...

**So yeah, very cliche I know but hey I've been so stuck for ideas.**

**Anyways please R&amp;R and watch Brooklyn Nine-Nine if you don't it's so good!**

**Rightio I'm going to bed! Night!**

**Thanks so much**

**ily! xx**


End file.
